


Fairy, I think you mean muse

by Shinigamibutter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crazy Sexy Cool M/V, Crossdressing, Jinwoo Security Guard, M/M, Myungsoon/Myungjun fairy/muse, POV chapters?, Take as lightly as possible, Writing Exercise, not my best writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Jinwoo works as a security guard to get by. He never expected this job to lead him into a world much different than our own. The world where fairies, well muses are real and that might mean true love in his future to boot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be junky. I'm over trying to fix that already. So I'll just deal. This is based directly on the music video of Crazy Sexy Cool
> 
> Next chapter will be Mj and then we'll proably just jump from POV to POV until they line up. Somewhere...
> 
> This is a mess.

Jinwoo had to remind himself for the third time that he really needed this job in the last twenty minutes. He knew it was a sign really but despite his best efforts this security gig had been the only one to pan out. The other places just hadn't called back or he'd been too ‘slow’ for their ideal pace of work. It wasn't even that he disliked his job, security work was in a way rewarding and not too demanding. Most of the time. However his company was usually used for events and parties not things like this. 

This being a home security gig for a group of musicians who could really use a change of location. Unless they just worked better in run down and creepy because if that was the case they were doing well for themselves. As it was they’d only requested one guard, and he’d drawn the short end of the stick. They lived in an old warehouse with three floors that he would have to patrol by himself. He had yet to see the inside already feeling deterred by the outside but he forced himself to suck it up as he reminded himself for the fourth time this job and it’s money were needed to live. 

When he met the group, all six of them were not even that much older than himself if they were at all, they were nice enough. Eccentric, but that had been expected from successful musicians that opted to still live together. They were nice enough when they gave him the tour. Their studio full of instruments, lights, and other odd assortments were on the first floor. The second floor was separate work spaces and living spaces including a kitchen. Neither of which were the floors they were having issues on. Which was why they were even calling security. 

The third and final floor was their dorm room, really just a room with a few wardrobes and five metal frame beds. This is was floor they’d been hearing noises on and finding things like glitter that came from nowhere. There were also lights that would come on and off in the hallway and in their closets things were moved. Such as cleaning supplies and a few spare bed sheets. As they explained this Jinwoo found himself wondering how much they were paying because this sounded way more paranormal than usual. Of course as musicians they were probably more worried about crazed fans than ghosts. 

Which judging from the accomplishments they’d hung from the walls made sense. They’d posted articles, clippings, and awards everywhere. For as popular as their group, Astro, looked he was surprised he hadn’t heard of them. Not that he did much listening to jazz bands or bands at all. But he was kind enough to listen and watch them as they put their things away before checking all the entrances to their dorm ensuring that, yes they did lock up well. Which meant that whoever was doing this was getting in somehow. 

After assuring them that he would keep an eye on things he started on the first floor working his way up. There was nothing weird or anything out of place. It wasn’t until he reached the second floor he started hearing noises, it sounded like the members had woken up and were moving things around on their own. He wondered if maybe it was all really just a case of sleepwalking, that would make his job that much easier at least. Not that this wasn’t already easier than dealing with screaming fangirls. But he was a security guard not a detective.

Still he figured he should check it out. By the time he’d reached the dorm room, the door was open and a sixth bed, the one they’d said was broken, had been slid into the room. There was a curtain in front of it blocking the view of one of the other beds. The one that had to be occupied because the others were empty. In front of the bed on his side there were a few cleaning supplies piled together that had him scratching his head at their arrangement. The noises had started less than ten minutes ago but there had sure been a lot of things moved since then. 

When he drew the curtain back, shining his light on the group they gave him startled looks and pointed at the curtain. Telling him they’d seen a girl and looking between each other mumbling other things they’d seen. He shook his head and did as they directed checking again telling them he found nothing. It was only upon that further inspection he saw something sparkling in the corner of his eye. He touched it only to find his fingers covered in blue glitter, a blue glitter that covered the bed. Frowning he rubbed it between his fingers before blowing it off. 

It was then he caught sight of who they’d claimed to see. A girl, or he thought it might be a girl as she had pigtails and a white gown that had lace on it. Her face was startled and no sooner had he seen her than she disappeared leaving more blue glitter in her wake. He blinked rapidly before shaking his head, it was truly late after all and he hadn’t slept since one the previous day and it was now pushing two in the morning. Assuring the group that no one was there and explaining the issue away as sleep walking he promised to stay for the amount of time they paid for. 

Nothing else happened during his stay of two more days. But as he left he couldn’t get the image of the girl, or was it really a girl, out of his mind. But he refused to report that as long as the client wasn’t having anymore issues that was all that mattered. The rest was speculation and there were no more noises, lights, or glitter that mysteriously showed up then disappeared. His job was for all intents and purposes completed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm probably going to write the chapters for this in the last 45 minutes I have before work. I'll post the chapters before work, at work, on break, or after work. Maybe I'll try to do this everyday I work. Expect junk and you might like them? 
> 
>  
> 
> Either way this isn't to be taken seriously. But it does have a serious plot underneath? You know what I mean?

Myungjun would be swearing up a storm right now if only it wouldn't give him away. Instead he started to angrily loosen his braids and mutter to himself about bad luck. He'd just been caught, no worse he'd been summoned. There was a difference, a huge one. Neither was good, at least not in his book but he found himself calming down regardless of how upset he was over what it actually meant. Something about getting out of the dress and taking out the braids he was forced to wear and back into pants and a ponytail made him feel better. 

Maybe it was because it meant he was off duty and could do what he wanted for awhile. Not that there was much a muse could do in their spare time. Every little thing they did inspired someone to do something and that was dangerous. Unlike the ‘fairy’ fairies who only charmed and seduced humans they had a real purpose in their charms. And unfortunately the only ones not affected by them were other types of fae and passionless humans. Neither of which Myungjun was actually fond of. Not many muses were.

Fairy were tolerable at best most of the time, their trickster natures occasionally annoying but it was something Myungjun and the other muses dealt with. Better than most honestly. Nymphs and pixies at least could not stand them but muses for their part were accepted by most fae without issues. Personally Myungjun’s friends were a mix of fae folk. But today he wanted nothing to do with them. There were too many things to think about and research to do. Without alerting anyone he was doing it.

Sneaking into the library was easy, a muse didn't stand out in the collections of all knowledge. After all it was their job to inspire humans to find it and the humans callings having to deal with it. There were already several of his elders jammed into a corner pursuing different subjects. Thankfully none of them were where he wanted to be, in the section on summoning. It had been a long time since it had been covered in school and there were only a few things he could recall about it as it had been eons ago. Either way from what he could recall he was hoping he was wrong.

Three hours later found him no closer to an answer. The answers he did find weren’t conclusive and were more about demons than muses. There were five large tomes next to him on the table but the other ten tomes were going to have to wait. Time didn't move the same here in the fairy realm as it did in the human realm. Which meant he had yet another human to inspire. Thankfully this one was a girl and didn't require dressing like one to be inspired. Or at least he hoped not. He'd find out soon enough. 

He sighed to himself seeing that yes the female attire was required. Being a muse wasn't an easy job and he sometimes wondered what he might have been had he been born human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will always welcome your thoughts. Feel free to throw them at me on Twitter too. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah since I'm doing this daily some chapters are going to be smaller than others. Which means build up will be slow. 
> 
> I'm sorry I'm basically doing it this way so I can write everyday on something simple and not so many chapters in I'm losing the facts.

It had only been maybe six days but Jinwoo still hadn't gotten his last home job off his mind. While work was generally steady most jobs were all the same. Catch a thief, catch a cat, or find out that the client was paranoid and they were out there for nothing. In the end that had also been the case for his last job a bout of sleepwalking caused by stress that explained everything. He had to remind himself that it was also the case for himself and there was no way a girl, or whatever that was had appeared in the blue glitter.

Yet the moment a new job rolled in that sounded exactly the same he found himself volunteering. Even though he knew it probably wouldn't be for exactly the same reason he couldn't resist. Maybe it would, after all, prove to be exactly the same in seeing whoever or whatever that had been. For reasons he couldn't explain it made his heart beat faster at the thought. 

This time though he wasn't alone he was joined instead by one of his female co-workers. The client this time was a semi-famous author who wasn't looking to cause a stir by hiring full time security for an issue that had only just started. This time he'd cover all the areas except the bedroom where his female co-worker would stay. That way they'd respect the privacy of their client and still be able to find out what was going on. 

What she'd told the company was that her kitchen light had been coming on and there had been strange arrangements of her fruit. And everything was covered with blue glitter. She had discovered them while getting up for midnight snacks. Of course Jinwoo had questioned her about seeing anyone, maybe even just in the corner of her eye. To which their client confessed to seeing what looked like a corner of a white dress slip by. His female co-worker then proceeded to ask all the important questions while shooing him away to check out the area. 

Everything seemed normal a nice one bedroom, but still spacious apartment that had everything an author could dream of wanting. Save maybe the lack of a few inspiring touches but there were awards everywhere and articles posted. Nothing too colorful which made the blue glitter stand out on white counters he was sure. Now it was just a matter of time before he'd likely witness it himself. As this time he planned to stay exactly where he was. There was no reason to be anywhere else since there were only two entrances and both were visible from where he sat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well to anyone reading thank you for staying through my mess.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to just chapter 1 chapter 2 titles. Because I'm also sharing this on Amino
> 
> Anyway more of a glimpse into the plot!

This was now Myungjun’s third visit to this author’s house. The first visit had been years ago long before she was famous, he'd given her the inspiration for her first bestselling novel. And this time he was here to inspire her next one, his previous visit, roughly two human days ago, had been the start and with this one he should get the job done. 

Looking over the file in his hands he wondered how fruit arrangements were going to inspire her to write a best selling novel. But he didn't question it that much or all that hard. After all every mission was handed down by the counsel to the most appropriate muse. Which meant most of their encounters with humans were controlled and concise. And each inspiration given, given with purpose.

Which had his thoughts wandering back to the handsome male security guard who had caught him, or ‘maybe’ summoned him. He hadn't been able to get much further into his research on it than before. Instead he'd spent a little time dedicated to the next step in his current case. The author and her inspiring moment were more important than worrying about someone he'd probably never see again. What were the chances of seeing that specific security guard anyway, even if he wanted to.

The summoning had to be a fluke and it certainly couldn't have been either of the two reasons he'd vaguely remembered from school. Both of which were impossible he reminded himself as he braided his long hair. He already had the dress on and as soon as he finished his braids he'd head to the author's house to arrange her fruits and draw her attention to the kitchen. But still his thoughts lingered. 

From what he'd been able to glean from research, which admittedly there was still more to do, there were very few who could summon a muse. The only humans able to summon fairy, the non-muse kind, were part fae themselves or they summoned their true love or soulmate kinda thing. He knew that couldn't possibly be the case for himself. There were plenty of differences between fairies and muses. And while he had heard about the true love/soulmate bit in school in rumors it hadn't been a teacher that said it. Though they had mentioned fae calling fae for various rituals what they'd actually, said was something about being that person's sole muse.

Neither of which he felt were possible with this security guard. Good looking as he was there was no way they were soulmates. And he hadn't felt a passionate bone in the guy’s whole body. What use would he have for a muse? Myungjun reprimanded himself. It wasn't true. Everyone had a passion they just had to find it, and sometimes they were there just in the small things. Humans just overlooked them because they couldn't help them make money. A concept muses just didn't understand.

He sighed as he stepped into the teleport zone. He could figure it out later. He'd never see that human again and he had a job to do. His own calling to see to. Even if he did usually prefer to work with musicians he had a soft spot for this author. The same author who'd been his first inspirational quest that he'd under taken alone at least some twenty years ago. He wanted her to do well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how long I'll keep this going. But...I do like the story overall even if I'm not personally into speed writing. There's probably so much I could have done...but I'm lazy.

“I'm telling you Minhyuk,” Jinwoo waved his hands in the air as he emphasized his point. “It was a fairy.” But his friend only shook his head in disbelief and shoved a few more fries in his mouth. He'd told him this story maybe three times total and his friend had basically let him. With the minor insertion to call him by his new nickname he'd come up with. The name ‘Rocky’ which Jinwoo still wasn't using because he'd been calling his friend his first name since this side of forever. 

“I don't know Jinwoo it sounds really far fetched.” Minhyuk was frowning and Jinwoo knew why. Even he thought it was far fetched but it had happened to him and he couldn't think of anything like sleep deprivation to explain it away. After all the last job he worked had been well prepared for and he'd been well rested. Of course he'd never expected to catch a glimpse of the fairy he'd thought he'd seen a little over a week prior. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting really, but there was no use saying he hadn't been hoping. “I mean can you be sure that this isn't just something you wanted to see?” 

“Maybe…” Jinwoo sighed recalling the order of events. Just after midnight he'd seen something out of the corner of his eye. It turned out to be a glittery apple rolling out of nowhere. There'd also been a noise that came with it, something like a thud but much heavier than an apple. He'd only had his back turned a minute but when he turned back the fruit bowl was covered in glitter. Just then the bedroom door had opened and his female counterpart was asking him what had happened. Then there was a light that blinded him and next thing he knew he was watching a skirt run past him from the floor. He'd run into the counter when he was pushed and landed on his butt. After that the author and his co-worker had come running in.

“I don't think so though.” He sighed again looking at the baggie of blue glitter he'd gathered up when his coworker and the author had been talking. There wasn't much there, maybe a pinch or two of glitter in it. But when he'd picked it up he'd blown the remainder off his fingers again there they were again. The cute girl, or maybe guy, he'd now decided had to be a fairy. Probably the blue fairy like in all those stories if the glitter was anything to go by. Only a much younger, cuter, and maybe not female, if the adam's apple he'd thought he'd seen too was anything to go by, version. 

Minhyuk for his part looked at the baggie in interest and Jinwoo wondered what he thought of the whole thing. He was normally one to take things in stride. This however had been different. And his best friend of too many years to count was thinking logically, but still not denying that he'd seen something. He just didn't think it was a fairy. “Couldn't we just try what you did the first two times you saw it?” He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and Jinwoo knew he was serious.

“You have a point.” Jinwoo looked at the clock there were still several hours until Minhyuk was off work, he was currently on his lunch break. “But I don't want to do it alone.” He smiled at the way his best friend rolled his eyes and sighed, the ‘I'll regret this but I'm hooked’ kind of sigh. He tried to keep his triumphant grin in check as his best friend shook his head knowing he was going to give in anyway. But Jinwoo still sweetened the pot. “If you do it I'll definitely join you in that rap battle next weekend.”

“Fine. But you'll owe me even if nothing happens, and promise you'll drop it before you sound crazy.” The answer was expected, Jinwoo had gotten his best friend to do a lot of things with him. This wouldn't even be the weirdest. No that had been rapping, which Jinwoo had given up after a lack of inspiration and passion. Minhyuk however was still pursuing it, now under the name Rocky. “Also we're doing this at your place. I am not having glitter everywhere.”

“Deal.” He said as he let his grin overtake his face and began eating normally again. Something he couldn't say about Minhyuk who was almost done already. Of course he was in a rush while Jinwoo himself was off today. And probably would be for at least the next day too. As long as nothing major came up or was announced. Otherwise he'd get both of his normal days off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late...I got sucked into a Doctor Who marathon... But this shouldn't be too much longer now.

Myungjun was two seconds from losing his mind. It had happened again. He'd been summoned again. And he was still no closer to answers than he'd been the first time. But he felt the books were no longer his best option if this was something that could happen twice. If that was the case he'd need to get help. 

Which lead him to a place he'd told himself he wasn't going to come unless he had to. The head librarian’s home. Not that he thought anything of Eunwoo being the head librarian now, nor had he a few years ago when his childhood friend had gotten the position. But he didn't like asking for help. It meant he couldn't do it on his own and sometimes that felt like a weakness. Even if it was help from his oldest friend.

Eunwoo for his part had been patient while listening to him. Hmming and ahah-ing at all the right places, all the places that Myungjun thought he would anyway. But he'd known Eunwoo long enough to know that he was actively listening and thinking about what it all meant at the same time. Despite the fact he was summoning books as he did it. Myungjun knew that’s just how his brand of fae was. Though he'd long forgotten what exactly the keepers of time were called he knew Eunwoo was the brightest to get selected as the keeper of all knowledge as well.

Watching the taller fae work, burying his nose in book after book, refreshing the contents in his mind's eye with a glance, he thought about how they became friends. If they hadn't met in childhood they might not have been this close today. And then he'd really be in a bind, probably would have been in a lot more growing up. He pushed his thoughts aside once the handsome fae in front of him banished the books back to where they came from. His friend taking a seat at the table in front of him. The mischievous smile he normally wore around him gone. Replaced by a serious expression.

“You said it's happened twice.” It wasn't a question, it was never a question with Eunwoo. Once he was told something he remembered but he often restated it aloud anyway. But Myungjun nodded anyway, waiting for what he'd follow it up with. “It only happened when you were working,” The taller fae started mumbling to himself as he summoned one last book. One that Myungjun recognized as his personal journal of inquisitive investigations. There were several pages dedicated to Sanha, a younger and much less mature mutual friend. But he knew there was at least an entry or two with his name on it. 

“What could your journal tell you that your library books couldn't?” Myungjun finally asked when he saw the understanding dawn in friend’s eyes. He wasn't really sure what exactly the journal said but it couldn't be anything he wanted to hear. He could tell that much from the look on the handsome face before him. 

“This is my predictions. The books only give me knowledge but they don't put it altogether.” Eunwoo was still mumbling but this time to himself. Myungjun didn't say anything this time waiting knowing he'd make his point when he had it, not before. “You were working.” Eunwoo finally shook his head some two minutes later with a sigh. “It's inconclusive.” Another sigh followed along with more page flipping and a thoughtful look between him and the journal. 

“Inconclusive?” Myungjun quirked an eyebrow at that. He'd already given up on trying to figure it out himself, he'd learned long ago that Eunwoo would either explain it or he wouldn't. There was nothing he could do to make him explain it either if he'd decided not to, he'd already tried before. Though this time he wasn't sure that the explanation would make anymore sense than the mumblings.

Eunwoo finally looked at him again eyes meeting as he closed the journal. “You were in the teleport section. It could have been that the residual magic from the teleport was activated by the human. It's rare but not unheard of in some cases for a muse to be called back by the human they inspired and in a handful of cases someone else that was on scene.” Myungjun felt like his eyes might bug out at that information, he'd never heard it before. “It's not quite as common as the case of the summoned muse being their personal muse, soulmate, true love, or the human himself could be part or half fae.” He nodded not really sure where Eunwoo was going with this anymore. 

A large sigh followed again and Eunwoo closed his eyes banishing the journal. “What I'm saying is that because you were summoned from where you were you being summoned it could mean nothing at all. There's no evidence to point to it meaning something.” At that Myungjun let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and smiled back at the handsome smile directed his way. “It's rare, but according to my calculations the occurrence is about three hundred years overdue.” 

Myungjun smiled at that and looked at the time. He'd been back for almost and hour and a half. That meant soon he'd be setting out on his job, whatever it was. They'd neglected to hand him his next case file when he'd left, long ponytail swishing behind him in his hurry. But now there was enough time for a late lunch or at least something to eat. He'd forgotten to eat before he'd been so shaken. Maybe if he wasn't busy dousing someone with water Sanha could join them and he'd get a peek at the journal again. 

Just as he was about to open his mouth though he felt the same pulling sensation he had the first time. Blue glitter swirling around him even as he stood from his chair, Eunwoo’s surprised expression the last thing he saw. And his thoughts full of a security guard whose name he didn't know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost over finally. Next time I get a wild idea stop me.

Jinwoo glanced around his place one last time before making his way to the door to answer it. He already knew who it was, Minhyuk had called saying he was on his way about ten minutes ago. And he wasn’t expecting anyone else to come, not through the door at least. When he let Minhyuk in his best friend glanced between him and his place questioningly. He understood the expression.

“I mean I don’t want glitter everywhere either.” Jinwoo shrugged at the wordless inquiry at the different colored sheets spread out across his living room. The bag of glitter was set in the middle of his coffee table which was covered in a gray sheet. Minhyuk just nodded and made a beeline for the kitchen with Jinwoo following after him. 

“What’s your plan anyway?” Minhyuk asked digging around in the fridge seeing what was there, Jinwoo didn’t say anything for a moment waiting until he emerged again to answer. When the brunette moved to the cabinet to the left grabbing a glass and disappearing back into the fridge Jinwoo took a seat at his island. 

“Plan? Wasn’t the plan just to blow on the glitter and see if the fairy appears?” Jinwoo shrugged and eyed the plate of leftovers his best friend was making. He didn’t mind in the least, this was what usually happened when Minhyuk came over directly after work. He wasn’t going to eat all of them anyway. 

“Do you really think that’s going to be enough?” Minhyuk quirked an eyebrow at him starting to eat slowly. Jinwoo pondered the question a moment shrugging in response. “I mean the fairy wasn’t there for you was it?” The question had obviously been thought about and Jinwoo realized his best friend had been thinking about it for awhile. 

“Shouldn’t it be enough though? Even if it wasn’t there for me it came back.” He reasoned glancing back into the living room from the kitchen door. Logically nothing was going to happen anyway so it didn’t matter he was sure. But in the back of his mind he felt like something was going to happen anyway. A feeling he couldn’t let go. 

“I mean you have a point.” Minhyuk shrugged this time glancing into the living room as well. But he started talking about something else instead and Jinwoo was grateful for it. They’d wait until the brunette was done eating to try summoning the fairy and if the fairy didn’t show he’d just stick in a movie. Yet he was still nervous.

It was a nervousness that didn’t fade as they moved into the living room. He could feel it in the way his heartbeat quickened and sweat started to accumulate on the back of his neck. Minhyuk was settled on the couch next to him lacking any nervousness of his own. Jinwoo couldn’t even explain why he was nervous. It wasn’t like anything was going to happen. 

Picking up the baggie Jinwoo swallowed and didn’t look away from it as he slipped his fingers inside picking up a pinch, leaving just enough for a second one. He rubbed it between his fingers and pointed them to the side of his coffee table taking a deep breath. Minhyuk was shifting behind him to make sure he could see. And he blew the glitter off. 

The blue glitter danced in the air for a few seconds and Jinwoo felt his heartbeat stutter for a split second. Nothing happened and Minhyuk sighed behind him but just as he turned to look he caught sight of a long red haired ponytail swishing out of the corner of his eye. On instinct he reached for it. 

He’d expected it to be nothing as he turned around, just his imagination. What he found instead was the attractive fairy, this time in pants, a high ponytail, and a button up shirt that was showing more of its chest than he expected. It was decidedly male but that wasn’t deterring Jinwoo from thinking them the most attractive being he’d ever seen. Even as they screamed out ‘Ow’ and whipped their eyes around in a glare.

“Fairy...It’s a real fairy.” Minhyuk was the one speaking, his voice shaking and his finger poised in the air. Jinwoo couldn’t find anything to say though, his eyes still glued to the fairy whose eyes were wide. There was a swirl of glitter around it that was still slowly settling on the sheets. 

Myungjun for his part couldn’t think of anything to say either. He’d been looking into this issue with Eunwoo just seconds ago and now he was standing in the living room of the security guard. The security guard who was a lot more attractive now that he could see him for more than a split second. However he didn’t really approve of the hand in his hair or what the other human had said. The noise he’d made was involuntary when the hand in his hair tightened slightly. Most likely from shock. 

“Fairy!” The other human was pointing again this time up on his feet coming around the table. His eyes were huge as he studied him but Myungjun found his eyes circling back to the one that summoned him. Even as he finally found his own voice. 

“Fairy? Me? I think you mean muse.” Myungjun sighed there wasn’t going to be any getting out of this now and the other human already had the look of inspiration overtaking their eyes. “Look let go of my hair and I’ll explain.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning for only two more chapters. But we'll see how that goes.

Jinwoo only thought about it for a moment before he let go of the self proclaimed muse’s hair and grabbed their wrist. It was thin and warm in his hand, maybe not as warm as his cheeks felt as their eyes met when he did it. He wasn’t going to let them go this time. Not before he got answers at least and he had the feeling that if he let go it would be a long time before be saw this beautiful creature again. And he really wasn’t sure he wanted to go that long now that he’d actually seen him for more than a second.

“Explain then.” Minhyuk was looking between them with a weird look in his eye but Jinwoo paid it no mind. It was probably better if he did the talking right now or they’d end up nowhere because he wasn’t sure he could think. At least not beyond the complete differences of the self proclaimed muse dressed as a female and how they looked dressed as a male. 

“I’m a muse it’s my job to inspire people. I’m not sure how you called me here.” Myungjun started eyes avoiding the human who wasn’t holding his wrist. He had a passion, one that Myungjun could feel in the back of his mind. He’d have to be careful not to set off a chain of inspired events that spiraled out of control. The security guard though wasn’t quite passionless, Myungjun found it difficult to pinpoint his passion though. “Aren’t you feeling inspired in my presence?” He’d asked to verify his identity just as much as to quell his curiosity. 

Jinwoo thought about it for a moment eyes scanning the male again. He was feeling plenty inspired for things that he shouldn’t say aloud. His thoughts circling around the idea of finding out more about this muse, and maybe his lips that he’d been staring at while he talked. He bit his tongue on those thoughts though grateful that Minhyuk was once again talking first. 

“A little bit. Is that normal?” Minhyuk’s voice was soft, breathy, and just a touch higher than usual. He’d stopped about two feet from the muse and he was clutching his pants with his fists. Jinwoo noted the look in his eyes was a little wilder than before as well. He looked ready to move. It was similar to the look his best friend had when he was keeping himself from dancing when music was playing out in public. 

“It’s normal.” Myungjun side glanced him and noted the way his passion was building just below the surface. He needed to leave. “How did you summon me?” He asked the security guard, the other human wouldn’t be able to resist much longer. He wanted to ask his name, he wanted to ask him a lot more but now was definitely not the time. He wondered what Eunwoo would say when he returned. He thought about the reasons that his friend had listed for summonings. There was warmth growing on his cheeks. 

Jinwoo pointed to the bag of glitter on the table, the floor was covered in it now too, a fine layer of it settled over the sheets. “I uh blew on the glitter and you showed up. The same as you did before. Why were you dressed as a girl?” He knew his eyes were wide and the blush on his cheeks was growing. He wouldn’t mind seeing the muse as a girl again soon, though like this was nice too. 

The other human was swaying in spot and Myungjun knew he didn’t have time to explain. It seemed like the security guard wasn’t affected by him which wasn’t quite as surprising now that he’d been summoned three times. However the hand on his wrist had a tight hold that he knew he couldn’t get away from easily. “If I explain will you let me go?” He finally looked down from the brown eyes and at the hand on his wrist. 

Jinwoo nodded. If summoning worked this time it should work next time. At least he hoped so, he wanted to see this muse again. He looked at Minhyuk but he didn’t look like he was paying attention anymore, he’d started dancing apparently unable to resist anymore. 

“I dress according to what would inspire my target the most. Some prefer females so I have to dress the part.” Myungjun shrugged their eyes meeting and he wondered if this security guard was disappointed because he’d been expecting a female instead. He wasn’t sure why but he certainly hoped not. He hoped the feelings bubbling up inside him didn’t mean anything, didn’t want to know what they might mean. He wasn’t interested in being in the human world more than his job required. Or so he reminded himself as the fingers around his wrist loosened. 

“What’s your name? I’m Park Jinwoo. Will I see you again? Can I call you again?” Jinwoo wasn’t sure where the questions came from, he knew he should still be in awe keeping his distance. It was hard though with the thoughts of kissing still lingering in the back of his mind as he closed the space between them. Their eyes locked and their faces so close he could feel warm breath against his skin. 

Myungjun knew his cheeks couldn’t get any darker as he stepped back, his wrist free. He wasn’t sure that he’d see this human again. Wasn’t sure if he wanted to or not. He knew he shouldn’t, at least not with any other humans who would get affected by his presence around. There were ways to control it if he knew in advance, but there was no way to know when he was summoned like this. He needed to leave already because the other human was already dancing. 

“Myungjun, I’m Myungjun.” By the time he’d found his voice the glitter from the floor was swirling around him. He wondered if he should have grabbed the glitter to prevent this from happening again. If he should have told Jinwoo to only summon him alone if he was going to try it. He wondered where he’d land when he got back to the fae world. Though even as the view of the humans faded he found another thought, a different passion he hadn’t felt standing there come to mind. A passion that was full of love and devotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like this whole thing is so cliche... I'm sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell super behind. I really should have known honestly. But there is one chapter and an epilogue left. Hopefully.

Myungjun was only a little surprised to find himself at Eunwoo's when he returned to the fae world. Several minutes had passed but Eunwoo was still at the table though his journal was back. Myungjun didn’t bother with a new greeting instead reclaiming his spot at the table. His old friend had that look in his eyes that told him now wasn’t the time to speak. So instead he thought about the encounter he’d just had with two humans. One who was easily inspired to dance and the other whose passion had only hit him like a truck after he’d left. 

The human named Jinwoo was a lot more handsome than he’d remembered him being from the first two times. He thought about the passion he’d felt as he left, he’d never felt anything like it before. And he’d met a lot of humans both those that were inspired and those that weren’t. It was a feeling he didn’t want to let go of or the feelings that he could feel building inside himself. They didn’t make sense nor did the way the security guard’s face still lingered behind his eyes. It made his cheeks feel heated thinking about it.

“Myungjun,” It wasn’t Eunwoo’s voice that called to him and that was the only thing that roused him from his thoughts. He blinked them away looking at Sanha, the water fairy who must have entered while he’d been too busy thinking. His thoughts still caught back in the human world even though the time passed much differently between them. “Eunwoo told me you were summoned by a human.”

Myungjun nodded glancing between his friends. “When did you get here Sanha?” He decided to not comment on how close the other two were sitting or how the journal was open between them. A journal that Eunwoo didn’t allow anyone else to peek into. Instead he tried to recall exactly how long he’d been lost in his own thoughts to not notice the younger’s arrival. He wasn’t certain, it couldn't have been that long even if he’d gotten a bit lost in the depth of passion he’d felt from Jinwoo. 

“I just got here actually. You were mumbling something that Eunwoo wrote a long time ago.” Sanha’s voice was soft and his fingers were ghosting over one of the pages of the journal. “Apparently it’s something I said.” There was a smile in his voice and Myungjun found himself even more confused than he had been a few minutes ago. But Sanha didn't look quite as surprised as Myungjun felt he should.

“It's really not that shocking,” Eunwoo's voice had both of them turning towards him his eyes wide and his face set in teaching mode. “Those affiliated with water have long had soothsaying abilities Sanha is a water fairy. It's just a matter of knowing when he's in a trance. Like that time he told you that you'd definitely come to like humans more.” Wizened eyes stared into his and Myungjun recalled the moment with clarity. 

Shaking away the memory he frowned. He'd thought Sanha was just being weird then. It wasn't like Myungjun had disliked humans back then or anything not really. Yet now he was mumbling something that the other had said, probably when he wasn't around. And what he'd been mumbling was Jinwoo’s name. Sighing he looked between his two best friends and wondered where this even left him. Feelings he couldn't control were starting to form and the human who had caused them was able to summon him. Not to mention said human's name had been on Sanha’s lips before. 

“Is this conclusive then? Do you know what's going on?” He buried his head in his arms on the table with another sigh things were happening entirely too fast. Though he supposed that had more to do with the time difference than anything else. Either way he couldn't leave the fae world for another hour in order to recharge his magic and by then a whole day in the human world would have passed. Thinking about it only reminded him of all the things he'd have to tell Jinwoo. 

Myungjun couldn't see it but he heard the smile in the response. “It is. I know what's going on now. The only question is what you want to do from here. You'll need to talk to that human again. And I'm sure the counsel knows, they haven't given you a new assignment yet have they?” The tone of voice was knowing and the question was more a statement so he only nodded peeking through his arms at the smile. It was just as wide as it sounded and he wondered what it meant. He felt like he really already knew what it meant though. 

“It can only mean one of two things when they don’t give you another assignment Myungjun.” Sanha’s voice was soft again, though when he looked at the younger fairy his eyes were confused as well. As if he knew the knowledge but not how it related to the situation at hand. Then as if a light-bulb had flashed above him the water fae’s eyes lit up in understanding and Myungjun faltered. He’d wanted to know before, before he’d really talked with the human but did he really want to know now. “This means you met a human you’re going to spend the rest of their life with!” The exclamation was loud and annoyingly accurate.

Eunwoo was nodding this time in agreement. “You’re right Sanha.” Myungjun ignored the sing-song of his voice and the placement of his hand on the younger’s over the journal. Instead he stared at Eunwoo who smiled at him knowingly, as if he knew that Myungjun was having second thoughts about the information. Still though they’d been friends long enough for the muse to know better than to think Eunwoo wouldn’t tell him something to spare his feelings. “That’s exactly what it means.” Their eyes met and Myungjun swallowed. “I’ve concluded that you’ve met your true love.” 

Sanha’s squeal was loud enough to almost break his eardrums even when Myungjun covered his ears. His thoughts were trapped though, turning around the information that he’d also concluded the moment he’d stared into deep brown eyes and felt at home. The devotion and love, the passion that was invoked was by his presence. He’d known then really he just hadn’t wanted to face it and what it meant for the future. What it still meant for the future. “Isn’t that great Myungjun? You’ll be with someone that loves you!” Sanha’s second squeal was at least intelligible and Myungjun grimaced at him.

“Great.” Myungjun bit back the other comments he’d rather be saying. It was sort of nice after all. He had wanted to find love, the kind of love this human was promising but he hadn’t been wanting a human. It made things complicated and made more necessary work for him. Though even as he thought about those things he couldn’t get Jinwoo’s face out of his mind. Nor the way his face had saddened at his departure. Maybe the saying about love at first sight was true for humans and muses. 

“You don’t sound very happy,” Sanha shook his head with a frown. Myungjun understood why he might be thinking that way really but it wasn't right or wrong. He was still in shock, for the human this had been a matter of days for him it had been a matter of hours. “Shouldn’t you be happy?” Myungjun wondered about that, it had been a very, very long time since this had happened in the fae world. Hundreds of years he was sure, Eunwoo would know but he wasn’t about to ask at the moment. There were more important things to ask.

“What’s the difference between true love and a soulmate?” Myungjun ignored Sanha’s question if only for now and stared at the journal where the other two’s hands hadn’t moved. He wondered what it might be like to hold hands with Jinwoo, his cheeks tinted at the thought of what else he might think of doing with the human in the future. It was already too late now that he knew, now he couldn't pretend he wasn't feeling anything towards the human. 

“There isn't much of one really. Not for muses anyway. For humans though it's someone they'll go the distance for and they fall in love with quickly. It's usually at first sight with fae folk.” Eunwoo’s lecture mode was on now and Myungjun might have tuned him out any other time, but not this time. It was relevant this time. “For fae folk it's a love that can withstand the difference of our species. A love that stands true in the tests that come with it.” Sanha was smiling now at the thought and Myungjun was trying not to look at him while the librarian went on. “It's not that different from a soulmate mate because a true love can turn into a soulmate. The only real difference that matters is the lives a pair of soulmates goes through together.”

Myungjun nodded that made a lot of sense, though it didn't really make him feel much better. Jinwoo was human. His life span much shorter than his own, he couldn't see him everyday, he couldn't even see him unless the other called, and there was the very real problem that he wasn't just any type of fae. He was a muse. He couldn't meet the people in Jinwoo’s life all the time. He sighed into his arms and he buried his head in them. No matter what he reminded himself about the cons he couldn't keep the image of Jinwoo’s face at bay. Sanha’s question echoing back at him. He knew though that the answer wasn't that simple.

“You'll be happy.” The tone of Sanha’s voice had him snapping his head up staring at the water fairy. His wings were mostly still, the clear tips vibrating softly while the blue patterns on them were lit up. The same way they had been in the memory he'd been made to recall. Seeing it again reminded him that it had happened often. “Jinwoo will bring you purpose without question.” 

Myungjun wanted to question it. To ask Sanha what he meant but Eunwoo shook his head at him. The water fairy looked disoriented when their hands disconnected and Eunwoo scribbled into the book again. But the conversation turned then. To what Myungjun would do. The choice to tell the human and continue to see him his own. In the end he decided to ask them what to say as the hours started to move by. He wondered if maybe Jinwoo would never summon him again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue now.

Two days had never felt so long or so Jinwoo told himself as he readied his place for what he was about to do. It would be the second time he’d done this though the first time alone and it made him feel a little more ridiculous this time around. At least with Minhyuk there last time he’d been able to pretend he was sane to a point. Of course last time had worked and he certainly hoped it worked this time too. Without the dancing that had overtaken Minhyuk and never left him. Even now the brunette was in extra sessions with his dance instructor, Moonbin. Though Jinwoo was more hopeful that this might finally lead his smitten best friend to ask him out instead of just asking for more practice time.

His hopes however were just about as high as he felt his success rate might be. Even so he’d fixed up his living room again, making it as glitter proof as he could and prepared himself as best he could. He didn’t hold any illusions that he was prepared though, not with the way his heart was hammering in his chest. It had been doing that ever since he’d first seen Myungjun though, before he even knew what he was. Anytime an image of the other male flitted across his mind his heart went haywire. A beat so solid and loud he felt it in his throat as he looked at the glitter in his hands. It was only a pinch, same as last time. Only he’d gathered up enough for at least two more pinches worth from that summoning. 

With a deep breath and hopeful heart he blew the glitter off his fingers. For a moment everything was silent the glitter swirling in the air, not quite the same way as it had last time. This time it looked like it might not work and Jinwoo tried to tell himself he wouldn’t be disappointed either way. Even though he knew it wasn’t true, could never be true. He wanted to see Myungjun again too badly for it to ever hold true. But just as he was finally starting to accept that it might not work this time the glitter started glowing, swirling again and a distinct ponytail was showing through. His breath caught at the sight of Myungjun standing there, as beautiful as the last time he’d seen him. 

“What took you so long?” Myungjun pointed at the human the moment he landed, he’d meant to say something else. He’d wanted to say something else, anything to wipe that smitten look off the human’s face. Because it was a little too much to bear in the light of what he’d decided. Of the many questions he’d done his best to answer in the two hours and some odd minutes he’d spent away from the human world. Instead he’d sounded offended and more hurt than he’d wanted to let on. It was hard not to be though. Didn’t the human want to see him again?

“I...Uh...I thought a day would be too desperate but I couldn’t wait more than two.” Jinwoo frowned at that because it was true and it had sounded a lot better in his head. Honestly though he’d expected an upset response asking him why he was calling on him so soon. There was heat growing on his face realizing that the muse wanted him to call on him sooner. There was also a smile that was wide, sincere, and he knew maybe just a touch elated. 

“It’s okay.” Myungjun felt himself deflate like a balloon in the face of the human’s smile. If he hadn’t been sure of his growing feelings before he was sure of them now. It felt like Cupid had landed an arrow straight through his heart. Even though he knew the cherub hadn’t because he would have actually seen it. “I just expected you to summon me sooner.” He found his own smile weak in comparison as the awkward between them reared its ugly head. They knew next to nothing about each other except their attraction and Jinwoo’s odd ability to summon him. 

“Look we should talk.” Myungjun found his tone was soft even though his words were harsh as he looked around scanning for other humans. “There are a few things you need to know.” He sighed in relief not seeing any in sight but when his eyes locked on Jinwoo’s his knees felt weak. He was grateful for the seat that was offered to him on the couch, where the human sat next to him. Their knees were almost touching and the heat from the human was about as distracting as his face. Which left Myungjun staring around the room.

“I have a lot of questions as well.” Jinwoo admitted noticing that the muse’s eyes refused to land anywhere. He couldn’t help but wonder what it meant. If it meant anything at all. There were so many things he wanted to know about the other and to his own surprise almost none of them had to do with him being a muse at all. “I’ll start first then.” He spoke up again after a lengthy silence had taken over. Clearing his throat he asked the only important question he’d thought of since meeting the muse. “Why can I summon you?” It was a question the other hadn’t known the answer to last time, but this time he felt certain Myungjun knew. 

Myungjun swallowed. This wasn’t where he wanted to start this conversation but he supposed it was the logical place to do so. It would lead to all the other questions and all the information he had to give. Really it was the only place to start. But even with that thought he found his mouth going dry and his thoughts flying away from him as he looked at Jinwoo. In all of his life, long as it was, he’d never been inspired to do anything. He’d done his job inspiring others while living off their inspirations. Yet for the first time he’d felt it for himself, an urge to act. To reach across the small space separating them and act. To do what he wasn’t quite sure but he had to push the impulse away.

“It’s a bit complicated.” He finally admitted with a sigh looking away. There was no way he’d be able to look at the human and tell him after all. “I am a muse. I have one purpose in life and that’s to inspire others. In some very rare cases it’s a muses job to inspire someone to love.” Myungjun congratulated himself on remembering even this much of Eunwoo’s answer he’d told him to use. It wasn’t how he’d word it himself but it should make sense regardless. He hoped anyway as he hazarded a glance at the human whose perplexed face was scrunched up cutely. 

“What does that even mean?” Jinwoo finally asked after a moment of thinking about it. No matter how he tried to put the words together they didn’t make any sense. Other than a muse’s job the rest of it seemed like it was pieced together information. “It doesn’t sound like something you’d say.” He mumbled it to himself but noticed the other male tensing at that probably caught off guard. He himself was as well, it wasn’t like he knew the other well enough to say such things. Just something about it had felt off, wrong, like the words were someone else’s.

“Uh…” Myungjun had to bite back the retort ‘of course it isn’t’ and instead tried to fight the heat climbing onto his cheeks again. Eunwoo hadn’t exactly prepared him for this question and he found all of what Eunwoo had told him flying out the window. It made him feel a little bit like a fish out of water but he took a deep breath and launched into his own explanation. “It’s because you’re my true love…” If the human was going to get scared off now they certainly couldn’t be a true love pair then. Even though he caught himself up a few times he noticed Jinwoo nodding along. Understanding dawning on his face as he explained.

“That…” Jinwoo felt like his head might be spinning when Myungjun finally stopped. Everything he’d said making sense. Though some of the things were more important than others, such as the time difference for the human world and fae world. The time difference that had him wondering just how long Myungjun had to process all this before coming to him with it. It made his heart hurt to think that the muse hadn’t even had time to cope like he had. Well sort of because he wasn’t sure there was really anything to cope with other than the shock. And maybe the desire to kiss him, which the muse had let slip a few times probably by accident. In moments where his thoughts had lagged and he’d just stared at him. 

Jinwoo didn’t mind much, he’d been thinking the same thing. He’d been thinking it for awhile now. And he wondered if maybe everything would suddenly make sense if they did. There were a whole lot of fairy tales based around the power of true love’s kiss after all. So he did the only thing he could think of once Myungjun had quieted down and his own thoughts had too. There wasn’t anything left to say, just a whole lot of time ahead of them to get to know each other. And this was part of Myungjun he wanted to know as well. 

When his hands wrapped around the muse’s shoulders he’d expected to be pushed away. Instead Myungjun gave him a look, a look he didn’t try to read instead he leaned in pressing his lips softly against the others. A light press only, that soon turned a bit harder as the muse wrapped his arms around him too. Pulling him closer. Then suddenly there was glitter everywhere around them, exploding from the center as images of times to come, times passed, and the current moment flitted through his mind like a movie. A movie telling him that his love story with Myungjun was the right way to go. 

Pulling back Jinwoo blinked rapidly and so did Myungjun both of them shocked. “Is it always like that?” He asked looking around at the glitter explosion covering his living room. The quirked eyebrow he got in return made him smirk and he understood the message loud and clear, ‘there’s only one way to find out’. So he kissed him again. This time there were no glitter explosions or weird visions just a press of lips together that fit perfectly and a future that needed written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads this mess.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer than expected but it's done. Thank you reading this far.

Jinwoo smiled to himself as he looked at yesterday marked off on the calendar with a large red X. Today was circled with at least three big blue circles that made him smile wider. It was hard to believe but it had already been a year since he’d first summoned Myungjun. A lot had changed since then, some of it for the better and some of it had just been changes he’d have to live with. Setting the marker down he glanced over at the clock, there were three more hours until he could actually summon his boyfriend back from the fae world. It made him nervous, it always made him nervous if he were honest. 

He’d grown accustomed to the glitter at least. The whole apartment had been glitter proofed shortly after they’d started dating. As they’d learned quickly after their first kiss glitter explosions were not as uncommon as Jinwoo would have liked them be. They tended to happen whenever Myungjun did something new like trying ice cream for the first time to their first french kiss. Both of which had been an interesting experience and from which he’d learned the glitter was edible and tasted a lot like sugar. That didn’t stop it from being annoying or getting everywhere, and he meant everywhere. Yet still his heart beat fast every time he gathered some up to summon his boyfriend back to him. 

A nervousness that never faded. A small jitter than ran down his spine as he prepared to blow the glitter off his fingers. A skip of his heart that lasted too long as he wondered if there would be a time he couldn’t do this anymore. He never told Myungjun about his concern, about the little things he worried about. At the end of the day that’s all they were. Concerns that would show themselves with time, the years passing them by as they made a happy life for themselves and their friends. He wasn’t about to borrow troubles when Myungjun was there right in front of him, one glitter explosion away and would be for the rest of his life. 

Jinwoo smiled to himself again looking back up at the clock as he waited, breath bated, and prepared. Three hours had flown by quickly as he’d kept himself busy preparing breakfast and planning the day ahead. Minhyuk had told him it was old fashioned but he hadn’t wanted to hear it from someone who still brought his teacher turned boyfriend lunches with hearts in them. Moonbin might say it was cute but Jinwoo knew it was indulgent. He and Myungjun weren’t like that nor were they as secretly cuddly as Sanha and Eunwoo had been the few times they’d visited. They were a normal, celebrate with breakfasts and dates not cutesy things, couple.

The life they’d built together was enough. The shared apartment, the glitter proofed everything, and the matching rings that he’d bought a month ago. Looking up at the clock Jinwoo felt his heart flutter at the time, another minute passed and he blew on his fingers glitter exploding around him. Out of which warm loving arms reached for him and the only words that mattered came with them. A soft, admission pressed into his neck that hurt his heart as much as it healed it. ‘I missed you.’ A simple line that was separated by an hour and a day. A schedule they were forced to keep that was worth it for the soft lips that pressed against his immediately after. 

There were hardly any glitter explosions anymore. And there wasn’t one now as Jinwoo settled them into a simple breakfast exchanging stories about the fae world as he told his boyfriend how he’d spent his day yesterday. Calm and quiet as they talked feet brushing beneath the table as their hands linked above it. Quietly he told about the new job he’d taken on and the crazy fangirls he’d had to deal with lately. Myungjun smiled and made him laugh in a way that squeezed his heart with more love than he thought he’d ever feel. He thought about how there was a year of firsts behind them as he marked the calendar off again on the way to bedroom to get ready for their day out. There was now a big red heart drawn in wide blue circles. Next to it the promise of another year of firsts ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? For an epilogue it's not so bad. I didn't intend to write this much when I started. I told myself 5 chapters max...
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ❤

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open to your thoughts. This idea wouldn't leave me alone.


End file.
